


【all叶】叶修的性瘾日记

by ruqingJUN



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 伞修 - Fandom, 全职高手, 叶修 - Fandom, 苏沐秋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruqingJUN/pseuds/ruqingJUN





	【all叶】叶修的性瘾日记

2019年1月14日  
9：17  
天气：阴  
·························  
他们说我得了病。  
“不过是性瘾罢了，不要担心。”  
会坏掉吗？  
“怎么会？我会好好疼爱你的，阿修。”  
我想要。  
“想要什么，阿修？说出来吧。”  
记忆中，似乎一直有个温柔的声音在他的耳边说话，就像恶魔一样，引诱着他一步步沉沦，放弃抵抗。  
“我想·······想要你········”  
“真是个好孩子。”那个声音的主人笑了，亲了他一口，“给你奖励。”  
好······  
“叮铃铃——”  
闹钟声吵醒了叶修，他差点没从床上蹦起来。勉强坐起看了眼时间，才发现已经九点。  
浑身的酸痛和凌乱的被褥告诉他昨晚是一个多么荒唐的夜晚，叶修皱了皱眉，把埋在体内的一根按摩棒给拔了出来。  
喻文州你个变态。  
暗暗磨牙了一会，叶修也不得不承认，昨晚，确实干得挺爽的。  
而且，貌似还是自己主动勾引自己的补课老师。  
虽说这位补课老师年纪不过20，但据说教得不错。  
经过叶修的亲身体验，他表示，教得的确很好。  
——特别是性事方面。  
叶修撇撇嘴，扯过一件白衬衫，勉强穿上，遮住了身上斑驳青紫的痕迹。衬衫有些长，下摆能盖住屁股。叶修以为家里没人，也就随意把衬衫一扣，内裤都没穿，大咧咧地出去了。  
一出去，就和苏沐秋撞了个正着。  
“沐秋·······”叶修愕然，“······哥哥？”  
“阿修？”苏沐秋看着他脖子上的吻痕，“你身上怎么了？”  
“我······”  
叶修刚想说什么，一双手就摸上他的奶子用力揉搓起来，惹得他话未说完，就开始喘。  
“啊！沐秋哥哥······不·······”  
“不要？”苏沐秋吻着他的耳廓，一把把他抱了起来，往床边走去，“你明明那么喜欢，阿修。”  
“昨晚还勾引自己的补课老师，怎么，今天就不许哥哥碰？”苏沐秋一把解了自己的皮带，把叶修压倒在床上。  
“不是······唔·······阿修没有········啊！”叶修想要辩解，苏沐秋已经把一根手指探入了他的花穴——  
昨天饱受蹂躏的地方。  
不管叶修的挣扎，苏沐秋执着地深入。手指在里面灵巧地抠挖，等到他把手指抽出的时候，带出了很多液体。  
“哟，”苏沐秋带着醋意调笑，“这么多水？被操得这么熟了么，阿修？”  
“苏沐秋！你·······你别太过分······”叶修红着眼睛呜咽，却被苏沐秋打断。  
“我过分？那你刚刚就穿着一件衬衫出来，把我都撩拨硬了，不过分？”  
苏沐秋哑着嗓子，按着叶修，继续说：“要是进来的不是我，是别的人，可就不是哥哥一个人肏你那么简单了·······阿修，哥哥没想到你竟然这么喜欢勾引男人。是不是哥哥之前没有喂饱你，嗯？”  
叶修被他说得愣了，苏沐秋见他安静了，也不再废话，直接提枪上阵。  
刚进去半截，叶修就叫了起来：  
“不·······啊！”  
“乖。”苏沐秋低头啃噬着他红润的唇，缓缓地把自己的鸡巴整根都插了进去。在全部没入的瞬间，两人都发出一声喟叹。  
“真紧······”感受到小穴的吮吸，苏沐秋开始缓慢地抽插，“阿修，你被插了这么多次，还是那么紧么？”  
“你·······你闭嘴！啊！”叶修喘息着，早已被肏熟的小穴本能地表达着对大肉棒的喜爱，完全不受他的控制。软肉死死咬着那侵入体内的肉棒，接纳着每一次冲击。  
苏沐秋轻笑一声，加快了抽送的频率：“明明那么喜欢，还不肯让我干。你可真是······欲拒还迎。”  
他说着，龟头往某处一顶，灭顶的快感瞬间让叶修软了身体。  
“啊·······沐秋哥哥·······哈啊·······好大········呜嗯········”  
“哥哥的鸡巴大不大？”  
“大······”  
“比喻文州大么？”  
叶修一愣，迷迷糊糊地抬眼朝在自己身上耕耘的男人望去，泛着水光的红唇嗫喏了几下，没有说出一个字。  
“谁的大？”苏沐秋也不急，见叶修不答，干脆把鸡巴抽出来，退到穴口，只有龟头还埋在里面。  
这却是苦了叶修。刚刚得了欢的身体，突然就没有了肉棒的抚慰。体内的空虚感如溃堤般汹涌而来，让叶修不由自主地伸手勾住苏沐秋的脖子，哀求：“沐秋哥哥·······你不要停·······”  
“可是哥哥不知道是我肏得你舒服还是喻老师肏得你舒服。”苏沐秋得了便宜还卖乖，叹了口气，“哥哥好伤心喔。”  
“呜·······你的······”  
“我的什么？”苏沐秋嘴角微勾，把肉棒往里推了一分。  
“你的鸡巴大······”  
苏沐秋呼吸一窒，但他还是没动，继续问：“比谁的大？”  
“比喻老师的大······”  
“谁干得你舒服？”  
“沐秋哥哥干得阿修好舒服······啊！”叶修嗫喏着说，话未说完，苏沐秋一挺腰把肉棒全部送入，直接干到了子宫口。  
“真乖~”抚摸着叶修的头发，苏沐秋吻着他的唇，低声说：“阿修，抱紧我。”  
早已沉浸在欲望中的叶修乖巧地照做了，这让苏沐秋很满意，然后开始大开大合的肏干。  
叶修生来敏感，曾被人笑说是“天生就该被绑在床上让人肏的骚货”，禁不起苏沐秋几下大力的肏干，没一会就达到了高潮。  
被叶修的小穴一绞，苏沐秋也没撑多久，又插了几下，也交代了。  
···············事后分割线·················  
“沐秋，我饿。”呼吸平复下来之后，叶修拉拉苏沐秋的衣服，可怜兮兮地说。  
“要吃什么？”欲求已满的男人心情颇好地问他。  
叶修眨眨眼：“红烧牛肉面。”  
苏沐秋：“······”  
“康师傅的。”  
苏沐秋：“你只想吃这个？”  
叶修纯良地看着他，补充：“那，再来根烟？”  
苏沐秋：“不许抽烟，我去给你做面。”  
叶修往他怀里里缩了缩，讪讪：“哦。”  
偶然路过的苏沐橙：emmmm我错过了什么？_(:з」∠)_


End file.
